


Lace and Bowties

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Blaine and Kurt's daughter brings someone home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace and Bowties

When Blaine first held his daughter in his arms he knew she’d always be his little girl. She still was, even though she had a few inches on him. He always imagined walking her down the aisle with Kurt and being able to brag at all of her graduations. He still dreaded her growing up though. She was always a spunky kid, who exeded their expectations and surprised them constantly. Like this morning, when she announced that she was bringing her girlfriend Lacy over for dinner and then promptly left for school. He knew she’d had girlfriends and boyfriends before, but she’d never brought one of them home. Ever. They knew it would happen eventually, but figured it would be in college. 

 

So they found themselves in the kitchen in preparation to meet Shawn’s girlfriend. Kurt was stationed at the stove, working on some sort of pasta dish while Blaine paced the kitchen. “Honey, stop pacing you’re going to drive yourself crazy.” 

 

“I’m already going crazy! Who is this girl?” Blaine ran his fingers through his hair while his husband calmly diced tomatoes.

 

“If Shawn likes her then she's probably a nice girl.” 

 

Blaine muttered angrily before he spoke again, glancing at the door ever so often. “The same Shawn that bought a motorcycle and probably has a leather fetish.”

 

“Please never allude to our daughter having a leather fetish ever again Blaine.” Kurt glanced up at Blaine, and approached him, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist in order to calm him down.

 

“Sorry...I just, I don’t know anything about the girl other than her name!”

 

“This girl must be important to Shawn if she’s bringing her home.”

 

“Are we ready for this? I mean, this is our little girl.”

 

“She will always be our little girl, but she’s growing up. She’s had to grow up faster than some other kids.”

 

“I know I just...Shawn’s bringing home a girlfriend. This isn’t Mario coming to hang out or a late night writing session with her friends, this is a girlfriend.” Kurt pressed kisses to his husband’s neck. 

 

“This is a meet the parents situation, and we are going to handle this with all the grace of Gene Kelly.” Blaine nodded and adjusted his bowtie, allowing Kurt to return to the dinner. “And besides. Shawn is a smart girl, and we raised her as such, everything will turn out fine.”

 

Blaine recited this mantra in his head while he set the dinner table, imagining all of the kinds of girls his daughter could bring home. The worst one was very reminiscent of Quinn after Beth was born, which was the exact opposite of who he wanted in his daughter’s life. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the front door open and a reassurances come from his husband. 

 

Shawn entered the room with a tall brunette who reminded him of Santana. She wore a knee length green dress and a white cardigan. Lacy wore Shawn’s leather jacket draped over her shoulders and a white bow in her hair. She held out her hand towards Kurt. “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Kurt smiled at her and she moved over to Blaine.

 

“Nice to meet you as well Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” She said with a smile. Shawn smirked a little as she glanced at her father's. The girls looked a little weird next to each other. Shawn who had a lip piercing and blue strands in her hair, complete with a houndstooth sweater dress and black heeled combat boots. Blaine chuckled in his head as he shook the other girl’s hand. 

 

“Well I’m going to go get dinner.” Kurt said drifting off into the kitchen looking wistfully back at the two girls and his husband. Blaine ushered the girls to the couch, noticing how Lacy instinctively curled into Shawn’s side. He watched as his daughter stole loving glances at the girl. It reminded him of the way Kurt looked at him.

 

“So Lacy...”

 

“Garcia. Lacy Garcia.” Blaine smiled at the girl’s nervousness. He felt the same way when he first met Burt.

 

“How long have you been dating my daughter?”

 

“About seven weeks.” He rose an eyebrow at Shawn who just shrugged. Sometimes he didn’t understand her. He was about to comment when Kurt emerged from the kitchen,holding a large pan with a big grin covering his face. 

 

“Dinner is served!” He announced, setting the food on the table. Blaine knew that Kurt loved being a host, and tonight was no different. Everyone joined him at the table, Kurt and Blaine facing Lacy and Shawn. He wondered if Shawn had her hand on Lacy’s thigh like Kurt was doing right now. They were so similar in their mannerisms, so Blaine figured the girl sitting across from him was being calmed down in the same way.

 

“Lacy, what are you doing in school?” Kurt asked taking a bite from his plate.

 

“Well, I’m in the Glee Club and I’m Student Council President.”

 

“She’s also in environmental club and the lead in the school play.” Shawn added,looking over fondly at her girlfriend, something that didn’t go unnoticed by either of her fathers.

 

“Aren’t you only a junior?” Blaine implored drinking from his glass of wine. Kurt had made sure to pour him a glass, citing that they only needed one nervous person at the dinner table tonight, and it wasn’t him.

 

“Yes, and I’m so honored to be playing Maria. It’s like a dream come true.” 

 

“And what are your dreams?” Blaine asked glancing at the girl. 

 

“I want to be a performer. Broadway has always been my dream. I plan on studying musical theater at NYADA.” Kurt smiled at her response, Blaine knew that smile, he was reminiscing.

 

“You do know that Shawn wants to go to Berkeley for Creative Writing.” Blaine added in.

 

Shawn shot him a death glare, and Kurt kicked him slightly under the table. “I am aware of that, and I’m sure we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Lacy replied cooly, moving closer towards Shawn. 

 

Blaine just nodded at the girl who was now asking Kurt about his upcoming fashion line. Lacy was very confident and sure of herself, well mannered and dapper, yet he saw how she was always leaning towards Shawn, she seemed a little clingy for Blaine’s taste and found it odd that someone as independent and headstrong as Shawn would go for someone who was like a lost puppy, always trying to hump her leg. 

 

Dinner continued nicely, no more bumps in the road, with Shawn cooling down after the college conversation. While Shawn drove Lacy home, Blaine and Kurt began the dishes. “I’m not sure I like her. She’s not even like Shawn.” Kurt laughed heartily at his husband. “This isn’t funny!”

 

“It’s actually quite hilarious because Shawn is dating you.”

 

“What?!” He looked at Kurt like he’d lost his mind, which made him laugh even more.

 

“All manners and respect. She’s ambitious and she’s very affectionate towards Shawn.”

 

“I’m affectionate. She’s clingy.” 

 

“Blaine, you should be flattered, not every girl grows up and dates someone like her father. And she must really like her because she brought Lacy home to meet us.” 

 

“That doesn’t mean I like her.” Blaine pouted as he scrubbed on of the pans.

 

“I bet she’ll grow on you. Just like you grew on me.”

 

“You make me sound like a weed.”

“A very wonderful sexy weed.” Blaine leaned over to catch Kurt’s lips in a kiss before finishing the dishes. 

 

After an easy silence Kurt spoke up. “You know the bow and the cardigan weren’t helping your case either.”

 

“Maybe Lacy just has a really nice fashion sense.”

  
“Mmhmm.”


End file.
